


Рылохвост пупырчатый

by Bukan, Naru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: История девочки из подводного народа. У них нет хвостов, но нет и мужчин. Веками они живут так, но внезапно приходят перемены... Главной героине придётся привыкать к жизни на суше, а ведь её любовь осталась в море...





	Рылохвост пупырчатый

**Author's Note:**

> Свете как вдохновителю,  
> Ёжичку как консультанту,  
> Трели как создателю названия

#### 1

Знакомьтесь, рылохвост пупырчатый – это я. Это мой ник в социальной сети. Как написано, маленькими буквами. Почему он именно такой? Да чтобы никто не догадался.

Если тебя зовут Кримроуз Бет, тебе девятнадцать и ты всего-то второй месяц подрабатываешь после колледжа, мало кто ожидает, что твоим символом станет редкая шипастая рыба. Особенно не ожидает начальство. Хоть она и любительница редких рыб.

Моя начальница вызывает у меня восхищение – неимоверное, до визга. У неё чёрные-чёрные глаза, я и не думала, что такие бывают на самом деле, а ведь горящие, как угли, тоже бывают – и это опять всё она. Она любит говорить что думает, и при этом её взгляд прожигает.

Мне повезло, что я пока ей нравлюсь. Она меня учит, защищает и даже, пожалуй, опекает.

А я, как только прихожу домой, пробираюсь на её страничку.

Меня поразило и до сих пор поражает, что Лукия Аврора так ненамного меня старше. На каких-то пять лет. Может, конечно, это и целая пропасть, но всё-таки мне казалось – разница должна быть гораздо больше. Лукия жёсткая, и жизнь так сильно её побила… Видимо, каждый год на лице за два отпечатался.

Ещё больше меня изумляет, что она до сих пор одна. Или временно одна? На данный момент точно ни с кем не связана. Неужто все слепые? Или она сама разогнала всех? Из разговоров её – не поймёшь… А спрашивать неудобно. Я ж не некоторые!

* * *

«Некоторые» всегда вплывают в комнату в вихре пузырьков, чуть ли не в водовороте. После каждого явления этой девчонки мы долго ворчим, что она впускает в комнату с улицы всю лишнюю грязь и соль. А ещё и говорить об этом бесполезно – игнорирует.

Она из южных морей, и все зовут её Ми-Ми. Только большое, над Лукией, начальство помнит её полное настоящее имя. Да и то не может выговорить.

Она у нас такая одна. И она временами бесит. Она моя ровесница, и, пусть много выделывается, может с полным правом говорить, что знает жизнь куда лучше меня, домашней девочки. Ми-Ми пробивалась в столицу с самых низов, с устричных плантаций. Как и Лукия, она не боится крепких слов и жуёт водоросли. У многих от них зависимость, а меня вот даже попробовать никогда не тянуло. Этого большинство коллег не понимает. Надо мной вообще смеются – часто, но по-доброму. А Лукия, кажется, потому меня и выделяет. Ми-Ми к ней ближе по духу, но попадает ей то и дело.

Всё равно боюсь. Вижу в ней соперницу.

 

#### 2

Начиналось всё с невинного трёпа. Меня в очередной раз решили подколоть:

– Бет, а давай тебя в президенты выдвинем?

– Меня? А за фигом?

– Умная, образованная, законы знаешь, людей любишь. Особенно сидящих в этой комнате.

– Да ну бог морей с вами, девчонки, я не справлюсь! Не хватит воли порядок навести и удерживать!

– А вот я бы, блин, попробовала, – тихо и зло заявила Ми-Ми.

– А кто бы тебя поддержал?

– Со временем – все.

– Да что ты такого можешь им пообещать?

– А вот… возьму и отменю Сезоны. И это дурацкое разделение на Зовущих и Плывущих.

Лукия аж поперхнулась и забулькала. Потом вскричала:

– Ну ты, мать, махнула! Разве против природы попрёшь?

Я тоже была в шоке. У меня на малой родине Сезоны – самое важное время. Хоть издали поглядеть, пока ты ещё мала…

А вот Ми-Ми явно так не считала. Орала громко и горячо, как на сходке:

– Ещё как! Мы ведь куда больше, чем рыбы! Мы люди, пусть и люди морей! А что мы, морские девы, живём и множимся без мужчин, так это не отсталость наша, а очень даже наоборот! Кстати, слово «девы» неправильное, устаревшее и унизительное! Надо бы «морские дамы» или «морские девчонки»!

– Морские бабы, – засмеялась Лукия.

– А хоть бы и так! Важно, что Сезоны – это как нерест у рыб. А мы разумные существа! И должны быть готовы к выбору круглый год.

– Или вообще никогда, – Лукия вдруг чуть заметно помрачнела. Я опять задумалась: почему одна? Таит давнюю обиду?

– Этого мне не понять, но да. Такое право у свободной девчонки морей тоже должно быть – оставаться одной столько, сколько хочется! И слать всех, кто лезет.

Кто-то из коллег вмешался:

– Это тогда надо быть Плывущей и свалить, чем выбирать. В конце концов, в наши времена уже, считай, никто не верит, что мы родимся с предрасположенностью к одной из групп.

– Я тоже не верю, – кивнула Лукия. – Как и в то, что у каждой из нас есть своя половинка. Пока пяток не переберёшь – не найдёшь. И то не факт.

Это меня покоробило. И огорчило. Понятно, что не всем везёт с первого раза. Но я всё же верила: есть чутьё, есть зов, и он не обманет.

– Конечно, половинки – опасная иллюзия! – Ми-Ми, однако, поддержала мою начальницу. – Сейчас ещё хотя бы большинство понимает, что пара, созданная в Сезоны, не обязательно по гроб жизни. Но многим все эти старые обычаи и представления всё равно мешают, – она фыркнула и внезапно ткнула в меня пальцем. – Вот наша нецелованная очаровашка Бет! Она же любит, она бы подплыла, выбрала – а воспитана так, что будет ждать и не дождётся.

Я не знала, куда провалиться. К счастью, в этот момент Лукию вызвали по работе…

Вернулась она скоро, злая и загруженная, и наш любопытный разговор живо сошёл на нет.

 

#### 3

День рождения Ми-Ми мы праздновали с внезапным размахом. Накануне она объявила, что чуть ли не весь год откладывала деньги, чтобы пригласить нас всех в ресторан. Понятное дело, мало кто отказался.

В праздничное утро она заявилась на работу почти совсем раздетая. Тонкая полоска блестящей материи на груди и короткая, «по самое некуда», юбочка с бахромой, свисавшей чуть ниже этого «некуда».

– Нет, ну круто, конечно, – высказалась Лукия посреди всеобщего онемения. И добавила пару крепких словечек. – Но как тебя вообще на работу пропустили?

– А что такого? Даже пропуск показывать не пришлось. Они онемели – я и проплыла. Моя фигура – мои документы!

– Ну иди себе в угол, мать твою за ногу!

Сидеть в углу, впрочем, в этот день отнюдь не было наказанием. Над местом Ми-Ми красовался огромный транспарант: «Наш президент сегодня». Потом мы потащили это наше произведение с собой в ресторан. Домой перед тем почти никто не забегал. В большинстве своём мы принарядились заранее, хоть и не как именинница, конечно.

Если бы не Лукия, работа в этот день шла бы непонятно как. Начальница шикала на нас, когда уж совсем расходились:

– Вообще-то плевать мне на ваш трёп, но ваши ошибки будут бить прежде всего по вашему карману!

Лично для меня вообще-то главное даже не это. А то, что за наши ошибки достанется именно Лукии – от высшего руководства.

И вообще когда наш отдел что-то обсуждает, я предпочитаю отмалчиваться. А то ж как разойдусь…

В общем, прения по поводу Сезонов и всего, что с ними связано, продолжились уже на застолье.

Ми-Ми напала на меня:

– Вот ты, да, ты, в бабушкином платье с лупящимися жемчужинами, ты небось до сих пор думаешь, что икринки – удел только Ждущих?

Я даже сказать ничего не успела – вступилась Лукия:

– Отстань от неё! По крайней мере, лично я ей рассказывала, что это процесс случайный. Кому подфартило – та и родит.

– Ты так на это смотришь, шеф? По-моему, как раз «кому не повезло».

– Это ты просто не пробовала. У меня вот кроме дочки и работы ничего и нет.

– Твоё право. Просто я к чему – у меня огромное желание, чтобы этот процесс был не случайным, а управляемым. Кто хочет – та и беременеет. А не хотят обе – так и пусть никто не заставляет.

Я всё-таки решилась подать голос:

– По-моему, если пара после Сезонов прочно живёт вместе – всё это решаемо. Мои родители, куча их знакомых… У нас просто очень многие сразу после Сезонов расплываются в разные стороны, а кто-то один – одна – остаётся с потомством.

– О чём я и говорю, не такая ты, оказывается, и глупая, малышка! Изначально Сезоны не имели отношения ни к любви, ни к свадьбам – я ж говорю, нерест. Чистый инстинкт размножения. С этим я и хочу бороться! Наряду с прочими предрассудками.

– А бесполезно, это природа, – Лукия задумчиво зажевала водоросль. Начальница была абсолютно трезва и мрачна. Она неоднократно нам признавалась, что не пьёт уже несколько лет. Потому что в пьяном виде моментально теряет контроль и память…

– Вот мы вместе с природой и в заднице, – фыркнула Ми-Ми. – Разум прежде всего.

– И любовь, – влезла я. То ли вино язык развязало, то ли поддержка… хоть какая-то. – Сначала познакомиться, подружиться, проникнуться… потом создавать семью. И заводить столько детей, сколько захочется. Я согласна – долой Сезоны!

И тут уже заорали все. Да и двинули на улицу с тем самым транспарантом…

 

#### 4

Да нет, никого тогда не забрали. Мы ведь даже не сильно шумели.

Зато шумели мы зрелищно. И те, кто нас тогда видел, больше не смогли забыть.

Так началось восхождение Ми-Ми. Если честно, мы сами обалдели. Мы просто смеялись и работали дальше. А она сразу же начала всем этим пользоваться. Она всё по-тихому сняла на видео и так же по-тихому разместила. Она вроде бы не отрывалась от работы, но непрерывно тыкала в телефон. А после работы её начали встречать всё большие и большие толпы.

– Может, вольёмся? – спросила я как-то. Не коллег, а прямо Лукию.

– Мне некогда, мне ребёнком заниматься надо. Хочешь – иди с девчонками…

Но я вильнула в сторону и не пошла. Без неё любое мероприятие утрачивало для меня краски…

– Ну хоть на выборы-то ты пойдёшь? – спросил я уже через несколько дней.

– Может, только чтобы проверить, попала ли наша дикая в список кандидатов.

– Ладно, я тоже так же.

…Я почти не надеялась, но мы столкнулись на участке.

– Привет, Бетти, за кого голосовала? – от знакомого голоса я вздрогнула. Сначала ответила на автомате:

– За Ми-Ми, – потом осознала: – Привет, Лукия!

– Я тоже за неё. По приколу.

Кажется, таких «приколистов» нашлось много. Наша безбашенная по закону и баллотироваться-то не могла – и молоденькая слишком, и доход не тот – но за ней незаметно собралась реальная сила. Столько подписей не удалось заполучить ни одному кандидату. И во избежание кровопролития Ми-Ми попала в списки.

И не просто попала. На такой исход выборов действующее правительство явно не рассчитывало.

* * *

– Ну что, блин, с новым президентом! – приветствовали меня девчонки, когда в понедельник после голосования я вплыла в офис.

– Опять искать нового сотрудника, – вздохнула Лукия. – Ну хоть дверями больше никто хлопать не будет! Но теперь уже страшно думать, кто и куда отсюда стартует…

…Перемены наш народ и каждый из нас лично заметили не сразу. Первое время Ми-Ми только выступала с зажигательными речами. И пока все обсуждали грядущую отмену Сезонов – не сразу заметили, что в подводном нашем государстве случилось перераспределение ресурсов. Теперь работающие на вредном и опасном производстве получали больше, а к нам в столицу попадало всего меньше.

Девчонки на работе довольно сильно возмущались по этому поводу. Мы потеряли даже не в деньгах, а в заказах на наши услуги и в ассортименте доступных товаров. Я оказалась чуть ли не единственной, кого это не сильно затронуло. Даже набралась смелости заявить:

– А что такого-то? Я вон спокойно донашиваю мамины и бабушкины платья, так давно ничего не покупала…

На меня напустились, доказывая своё право красиво одеваться.

– Ещё вариант – шить самим, – повторила я мамины слова. – Это остаётся доступным.

Те, кто постарше, даже меня поддержали. А потом сказала своё слово Лукия:

– Я не слишком одобряю политику нашей девчонки, но Бет обижать не позволю. Она имеет право носить что ей нравится, тем более не навязывает вам своё мнение, а только предлагает варианты. Впрочем, – она вдруг повернулась ко мне, полыхнула чёрными глазищами, – тебе хочется быть яркой, но устроить это по-настоящему ты боишься. Я завтра принесу тебе своих старых вещей!

 

#### 5

А через несколько месяцев нашу контору накрыло кризисом. Наш новый президент заявила, что финансовые потоки – иллюзия, в отличие от производства, и что она ликвидирует негосударственные структуры, отвечающие за перераспределение.

За счёт каких-то заказов мы ещё держались на плаву… но вскоре многих сократили. В том числе и меня.

– Ты везде себя найдёшь, – напутствовала меня Лукия, обнимая. В её необычайно-чёрных глазах стояли слёзы.

Я вздыхала. Ей виднее, конечно, но нашим девчонкам были доступны и торговля, и общепит, и прочее такого плана, а мне с моим исключительно книжным багажом, и неумением настаивать на своём, и рассеянностью…

Впрочем, коллеги поддержали Лукию. Они сказали, что я смогу выжить даже на суше, потому что так много читала и знаю.

И пришёл день, когда эти слова оказались пророческими.

* * *

Щеки немного жжёт, так же, как и глаза. Земной воздух слишком сух… Да, дело именно в этом. И никаких слёз! В конце концов, с Лукией мы расстались не навсегда. Так же как и с морем. Просто на данный момент в море мне места нет. И я только надеюсь, что не слишком отличаюсь от земных жительниц. Проверить это придется очень скоро. Если первая встречная не убежит с визгом, то…

Но с визгом чуть не убежала я. Потому что это оказалась не встречная, а встречный. Честно говоря, я вообще не ожидала увидеть такое… существо!

– Ты что, из монастыря сбежала? – бесцеремонно обратился он ко мне. – Так смотришь, как будто никогда парня не видела. И одета как наши бабушки.

А вот это, кажется, уже оскорбление! Хотя, может, просто непонимание, как у девчонок из конторы.

– Молодой человек… – начала я, стараясь не растеряться окончательно, – мне просто нравится винтаж.

– Ну ладно. Так-то ты неплохо выглядишь. Откуда к нам?

– Из… – чуть было не сказала правду, но вовремя опомнилась. – Из-за моря.

– Надо же. У вас там все такие странные?

– Есть и страннее, вы уж мне поверьте.

– Ладно-ладно. Ты жить сюда или погулять просто?

– Погулять. И, возможно, обжиться, там будет видно.

– Прикольно. Тогда я тут всё покажу.

Честно говоря, настороженность меня не отпускала. Он был очень нахальный. Как отбиться-то, если что? Или вообще лучше повернуться и бежать, пока не поздно? Обратно в море. Да только что там хорошего? Нет уж, надо привыкать к новому месту обитания.

– Ладно. Только без глупостей!

– Да уж постараюсь, – он подмигнул. Кажется, я и правда его не сильно привлекала, ну и хорошо.

Я слегка расслабилась и пошла рядом с новым знакомым. А кстати, я же с ним ещё и не знакома! Так что поинтересовалась:

– Как вас зовут?

– Адриан. И можно на «ты».

– Очень приятно, а я Бет.

Он посмотрел на меня с каким-то даже сомнением:

– Просто Бет – и всё?

– Кримроуз Бет. Фамилия, думаю, ни к чему.

У меня её и нет, так-то… А среди земных она, кажется, положена. Адриан тоже явно подумал об этом и изумился ещё больше, но вслух только произнёс:

– Будем знакомы! Кримроуз тебе подходит больше!

– Ну что ж, пусть это пока и будет фамилией! – я слабо улыбнулась. Почему нет-то?

 

#### 6

Тем временем мы подходили ближе и ближе к городу. Я жадно смотрела – впервые моему взору предстало земное поселение! Было так странно видеть прямые линии, и не сквозь толщу воды и колышущиеся водоросли! Да и дома тут намного выше наших…

Я глазела, а Адриан глазел на меня. Неужели я так непохожа на знакомых ему женщин? Впрочем, проверить было легко – женщин на улицах было предостаточно. И я переключила внимание на них. Хотя, может, этого Адриана просто реакция моя удивляла?

– У вас за морем что, мода другая? – озадачился он. – Ты так смотришь…

– Да, другая…

– И какая же?

– Как на мне примерно.

Неправда, конечно, на самом деле только ткани другие… На самом деле сходства между подводным миром и земным – больше, чем кажется. Ну, тем лучше. Легче освоиться.

– А где тут у вас работают, если что?

Адриан взглянул слегка недоумённо:

– Смотря кем. Но вообще, вот дойдём до делового центра города – полюбуешься.

– Ладно, – я снова почувствовала некоторые опасения. – А ты сам – кем работаешь?

– Поваром в ресторане быстрого питания. А, кстати, вот и ресторан.

– Там я не справлюсь… Нерасторопная. Хотя выглядит здорово…

– Заглянешь? И кстати, какая же работа тебе по душе, если не секрет?

– С информацией. И занесением её в базы.

– О, ну надо же, ты точь-в-точь как моя старшая сестренка! Может, к ней обратишься?

– А кто она?

– Оператор базы данных в одной конторе.

А вот это было уже любопытно! И, по крайней мере, это я в самом деле умела.

– Звучит заманчиво. Познакомишь с ней?

– Охотно. Но сперва – должен же я угостить девушку?

– Ну… ладно.

А кстати, я уже и проголодалась. Интересно, какая здешняя еда на вкус?

Оказалась очень разнообразной. Румяные горячие булочки, салаты… мясо. Я о таком только в книгах читала. Жестковатое после даров моря, но вкус изумительный! Ради этого уже стоило сюда попасть. И напиток – тоже что-то новое! Странно веселящее. Хотелось спросить, что это, но такой вопрос наверняка показался бы подозрительным. Я просто пила, как сок из водорослей.

– Ммм, совсем недурно!

– Только не спеши. А то ещё в голову ударит.

– Ой, это алкогольное?

– Слабоалкогольное, но всё же… Ох, да тебе и правда в новинку, ну ты даёшь!

– Не то воспитание… Да и напитки у нас другие.

Адриан как-то странно взглянул на меня.

– Это ж насколько ты далеко… что у вас там вообще нет спиртного?..

– Есть, но другое. И то я только пробовала…

– И из чего оно у вас? Из водорослей, что ли?

Я вздрогнула, даром что парень ляпнул первое, что на ум пришло. Или всё же догадался?

– Да, у нас морская держава, – я попыталась ответить с непроницаемым лицом. – Поэтому именно из водорослей.

Его лицо стало совсем уж непередаваемым. Кажется, он старался надеяться, что алкоголь всё же просто ударил мне в голову…

Я замолчала, хоть и хотелось подначить! Очень уж он уморительно выглядел! Хотелось рассказать ему про подводную жизнь. Но могла ли я? Вот бы он действительно догадался сам! А пока надо держать себя в руках. Хотя… выпила я, кажется, и впрямь слишком много. Мысли затуманивались, но в целом ощущение было даже приятным. В своём мире я бы никогда не рискнула, даже девчонки ни разу не уговорили… А тут… Похоже, я становлюсь авантюристкой. Лукии бы понравилось. Даром что сама она почти не пьёт – ей слишком сильно «сносит крышу». При мысли о Лукии в горле встал ком. Я мотнула головой – нет, не время. Это точно очень личное. Сейчас лучше подумать о другом. О работе, например.

– Что ты там говорил про свою сестру?

– У неё в отделе есть вакансии, правда. Хочешь прямо сейчас туда пойти?

– Сейчас я могу наговорить лишнего…

– Разболтать государственные тайны? – Адриан сделал страшные глаза.

– Нет, просто выглядеть буду глупо и слишком лихо.

– Сестре понравится. Она сама лихая!

– Думаешь? Ну тогда ладно… Рискнем!

 

#### 7

Мы доели, расплатились и двинули. К счастью, идти пришлось недалеко. Но хмель слегка подвыветрился. Можно было надеяться, что сестра нового знакомого не выставит с порога. Ведь работала она, как оказалось, в весьма солидном – по крайней мере, на вид – месте. Впрочем, там просто гнездилось по этажам множество всяких контор. Знакомая атмосфера! И Адриан ориентировался в этом месте совсем неплохо.

– Мы сюда еду по офисам периодически доставляем, – заявил он с улыбкой. – То, что я повар, не значит, что я не могу работать в других звеньях производственного процесса. К тому же, сестрёнка так увлечена работой, что порой забывает пообедать, а кто о ней позаботится?

– Да, правильно! – я широко улыбнулась в ответ. Мне все казались милыми.

Адриан улыбнулся в ответ и уверенно открыл одну из дверей. На скрип сразу обернулась девушка, очень похожая на него. И одновременно… Гораздо, гораздо красивее! Я прямо засмотрелась. Всё-таки мужской красоты пока не понимала… А эти пышные светлые волосы и неожиданно тёмные глаза в густых ресницах просто заворожили! Проклятье, она похожа на Лукию. Только причёска пышнее. Сердце ёкнуло. А тут она ещё и заговорила:

– Адриан, что случилось? У тебя вроде выходной? – и осеклась, увидев меня.

– Да, выходной, я тебе девочку привёл на стажировку.

– Какой быстрый, это где же ты мне стажёров находишь? – улыбнулась она, впрочем, глядя на меня вполне дружелюбно.

– Случайно встретил. Поговорили – и оказалось, что она в твоей сфере как рыба в воде! Ну как было упустить такой шанс?

Сестра Адриана начала меня расспрашивать, где я работала и в каких программах. Недавний хмель совершенно не помешал мне отвечать, скованности и опасений рядом с женщиной не было вовсе. Такое же родное ощущение, как рядом с Лукией! Невероятно! Разве мог быть на земле хоть кто-то, похожий на неё? Стало печально. Но удивление затмило даже это чувство, когда я услышала слова Адриана:

– Так я и знал, что вы быстро найдете общий язык, Лючия!

Вот это сюрприз…

– Лючия? – я не смогла сдержать удивлённый возглас.

– А что такого, – удивился Адриан, – красивое же имя!

– Да, очень, – смущённо отозвалась я.

Сестра Адриана странно на меня взглянула. Мне вдруг стало жарко. Аж кожа пересохла. Может, просто обезвоживание? Но не просить же водой облить на собеседовании! Даже на таком неформальном.

– Тебе голову солнцем напекло? – спросила вдруг Лючия.

– Нет-нет, просто немного жарко. Наверное, от волнения.

– Ты не переживай так. Завтра выходи на работу, если готова.

– Что, в самом деле… Я вам подхожу?

– Почему нет-то? Нам нужны сотрудники с головой на плечах!

– Ой… Я постараюсь.

В конце концов, Лукия всегда меня хвалила. А уж она начальник требовательный.

– Да, если ты издалека… Адриан, надо бы побеспокоиться о жилье для нового сотрудника, что скажешь?

– Займусь. Только аванс ей надо выдать.

Как-то всё складывалось уж слишком радужно. Но не хотелось думать, что они мошенники. Эти люди… удивительно, но они, похоже, нравились мне.

– Адриан, а ты что, и по жилью специалист?

– У меня просто много полезных знакомств! Живо организуем тебе жильё недалеко от работы!

– Как будто в сказку попала, – прошептала я.

– Мы просто ценим хороших работников, – Адриан подмигнул сестре. – Тебе повезло!

– Ой, это мне повезло… – засмущалась я. – Ведь мало ли на кого могла наткнуться в незнакомом городе! А встретила вас!

– Ну так и радуйся! – Лючия улыбнулась такой знакомой, почти материнской улыбкой.

– Я радуюсь, очень!

 

#### 8

С жильём всё и правда уладилось на удивление быстро. Девчонки на прежней работе обязательно сказали бы, что это подстава. Да и мне следовало бы быть настороже, неужто же кризис только у нас под водой, но… Почему-то совсем не было тревоги рядом с моими новыми знакомыми. Как это ни банально, но мне и правда казалось, что я знаю их давным-давно. Оставалось только возблагодарить Владычицу морей. Пусть и дальше не оставляет меня своим покровительством даже на суше. Это ведь возможно? Ведь правда?

Тем более что новая жизнь закружила сильнее любого водоворота. Все было и привычно, и по-другому. Работа – практически родная стихия, но вот всё остальное… Жизнь казалась очень странной. Хоть, по большому счету, не так и отличалась от подводной. Но уйма мелочей – еда, одежда, а главное – человеческие правила! Под водой все куда более свободны от условностей. В основном. У нас есть свои традиции – но нет мужчин. А тут они были на каждом шагу, в том числе и на работе, и временами я просто терялась, не зная, как вести себя с ними. А некоторые еще и подсмеивались. Правда, спустя некоторое время я поняла – насмешками они пытаются заигрывать.

Ну или хотя бы видимость создавать. Не то чтобы я им всерьёз нравилась… Кажется, это им было нечто вроде забавы. Ну и ладно. Я снова вспомнила Лукию и сумела отнестись к этим ребятам с эдакой взрослой снисходительностью. Моя новая начальница явно это оценила. От этого было радостно… и немножко щемяще больно. Когда Лючия смотрела на меня, улыбалась мне, сердце замирало в груди, я еле сдерживалась, чтобы не окликнуть её дорогим именем.

Не стоило, ох, не стоило. И она – не та, и не поймут… Да и сама я не уверена в том, как себя поведу в этом случае. Вдруг не сдержусь? А здесь таким, как я и Лючия, явно следовало проявлять симпатию к парням, а не к себе подобным.

В общем, жила я как разведчик. В некоторых отношениях. Однако узнавать новое об окружающем меня мире было интересно.

И уверенности с каждым днём прибавлялось. Решилась и проблема с излишней сухостью кожи на земном воздухе. Ванна – это, конечно, замечательно, но до чего же приятно ходить в бассейн! Особенно с морской водой! Порой я просто забывала обо всём и плавала, подолгу не выныривая, чем изумляла всех, особенно Лючию – в походах в бассейн она составляла мне компанию. Хотя для человека она плавала отменно, да и ныряла тоже. Почти как я! И в голове крутилась, никак не оформляясь, какая-то мысль. Странное ощущение чего-то невероятно знакомого рядом с Лючией никогда не оставляло меня. Но не спросишь же. Не поймут. Оставалось только смеяться, шутить, плавать с Лючией наперегонки и порой принимать её приглашения на чаепитие, где Адриан неизменно шутил:

– Такое чувство, что у меня теперь две сестрёнки!

Да, как-то так это и ощущалось. Хоть порой и находило желание обнять Лючию, прижать к себе… Хотя бы чисто по-дружески. Она же не наша. А если бы была нашей – что бы я чувствовала тогда? Даже страшно задуматься. Да и вообще, имею ли я право? Вполне возможно, у Лючии кто-то есть, правда, она как-то не распространялась о личной жизни. И этим тоже так напоминала мою Лукию! Да и меня особо об интимном не расспрашивала, хотя такие разговоры у здешних обитательниц – явно одни из самых любимых. Впрочем, оно и под водой так же. Только, думаю, подводные разговоры на эту тему здесь вряд ли оценили бы по достоинству. Я и не заикалась. Тем более со своим-то отсутствием опыта. Но порой посещала шальная мысль – а если Лючия в этом плане такая же, как и я? Хотя бы частично, если такое возможно… Порой в бассейне мы оказывались совсем близко, случайно соприкасаясь в воде, и Лючия всегда едва заметно вздрагивала, но явно не оттого, что ей было неприятно. Меня это волновало. В какой-то момент я не удержалась и сказала:

– Прости… Ничего, что я так близко?

– Да конечно, ничего… Даже наоборот. Я учусь глядя на тебя. Ты плаваешь, как богиня!

– Ой, ну прям уж…

– Нет, правда! Ты как будто в воде и родилась!

Я вздрогнула. Взглянула на Лючию – неужели она догадалась?! По взгляду было очень похоже. Но ни вскрикивать, ни падать в обморок, ни засыпать вопросами не спешила.

И я решилась.

– Ты… знаешь о морском народе?

– Я и о тебе лично наслышана, дорогая Бет!

– Обо мне? – я совсем растерялась. – Но как?

– От Лукии Авроры.

– От кого? – мне показалось, что я ослышалась. Но не могла же Лючия вот так со мной шутить, я при ней и имени Лукии никогда не произносила!

– Она моя сестра. У нас с ней одна мать, морская, но у меня и Адриана один отец, человек.

– Лукия – твоя сестра? Но как такое возможно?! – подобное и в самом деле в голове не укладывалось.

– Иногда бывает, что подводные женщины сходятся с земными мужчинами. Так родилась я.

Это было невероятно! Но и объясняло многое, особенно мою тягу к этой женщине, сразу показавшейся такой близкой, почти родной!

– Я почти догадалась… – пролепетала я. – И что же, она у вас в гостях бывает?

– Иногда. В последний раз была совсем недавно. Предупредила насчёт тебя.

– И вы ничего не сказали? А просто послали Адриана меня искать?

Лючия виновато улыбнулась.

– Лукия сказала, что тебе надо тренировать умение конспирации. Адриан должен был просто проследить, чтобы ты благополучно добралась до города, но разве он мог устоять перед соблазном познакомиться с подводной жительницей!

Я думала, обижаться мне или… Или всё же радоваться? Ведь попала чуть ли не к родне! И Лукия… Она даже здесь умудрилась обо мне позаботиться!

Я чуть не расплакалась.

– Бет, ты что? – встревоженная Лючия обняла меня. – Прости, пожалуйста, прости, мы никак не хотели тебя обидеть!

– Да я не обиделась, я растрогалась. Я так люблю Лукию!

– Я догадывалась, – шепнула Лючия.

– Да, ты же знаешь о наших обычаях… о нашей природе…

– Знаю. И хочу, чтобы сестрёнка была счастлива.

– Спасибо! А она будет?.. Со мной?

Лючия улыбнулась:

– Теперь я в этом просто уверена.

– Ой… Правда?

Лючия вместо ответа легко поцеловала меня в щёку.

Я залилась краской. Лючия тихонько рассмеялась:

– Ты просто чудо.

– Такого мне ещё никто не говорил…

– Но это правда. И Лукия это знает.

– Мне иногда тоже так кажется… Но я боюсь поверить.

Лючия, кажется, немного растерялась:

– Разве она не говорила тебе о своих чувствах?

– Нет, никогда. Опекала, симпатизировала, но…

Лючия всплеснула руками:

– Выходит, я разболтала ее тайну!

– Ой… Ну я просто забуду…

– Не надо! – покачала головой Лючия. – Просто признайся ей!

– Просто взять и признаться?

– А почему бы нет?

– Страшно. Конечно, она мне больше не начальница…

– Так тебя только её положение останавливает?

– Наверно, да. Раньше – ещё то, что я для неё маленькая и глупая, но после твоих слов… Может, я и правда признаюсь ей, вот только… – я вздохнула. – Только бы её увидеть!

– А тебе разве заказан путь в море? Ты с семьёй не видишься? Ну, даже если так, Лукия-то видится со своей…

– Ты можешь её пригласить?!

– Разумеется! Да ей и приглашение не всегда нужно, запросто может зайти на чай!

– Вот это неожиданно! Ты не шутишь?

– О, а ты и впрямь заволновалась!

– Ну а как ты думаешь? – мне хотелось плакать и смеяться.

Лючия обняла меня.

– Не беспокойся, всё будет отлично!

– Спасибо…

Сама не поняла, как я обняла её в ответ, поцеловала в щёку. И, наверное, Лукия не упрекнула бы меня за этот поцелуй. Ведь так целуют родных и близких. А она мне теперь… точно близкая, а можно будет считать и роднёй… Если всё сложится.

 

#### 9

Лючия не развивала бурной деятельности, просто сообщила, что Лукия навестит ее дом в воскресенье. И купила клубничный торт – по её словам, Лукия из всех земных сладостей особо любила именно его. А я и понятия не имела… Сколько ещё я не знаю о Лукии? И хватит ли жизни узнать? Хотя… Дожить бы до воскресенья!

И вот воскресенье настало. Я нарядилась, разубралась и чувствовала себя, по правде, ужасно глупо. Волнуюсь, как перед настоящим свиданием! А как иначе, в общем-то. Свидание и есть. Да ещё и с признанием! С ума сойти!

– Может, стоит пойти её встретить? – предложила я Лючии.

– Сбегай, конечно! Когда вернетесь, чай как раз будет готов!

Кажется, я никогда ещё так не волновалась, направляясь к морю. И казалось – так долго идти… И сердце так билось, когда я смотрела на волны, казалось, даже море волнуется вместе со мной.

И тут из волн выступила она.

Я протянула к ней руки:

– Лукия!

– Моя девочка, как я рада тебя видеть!

Она вдруг обняла меня. Просто взяла и обняла! Крепко-крепко и горячо. Так горячо, что мне бросило в жар, а она… Ох, она же просто не могла этого не почувствовать!

– Я так скучала, Бет!

– И я очень-очень, родная! – вырвалось у меня.

Она, кажется, даже вздрогнула. Тогда и я перепугалась:

– Что? Что не так?

– Да все отлично, глупенькая!

Лукия снова прижала меня к себе и взглянула так, что мне стало жарко и земля поплыла из-под ног. Как же она близко! И её губы… Нет-нет, на что я надеюсь?!

Она уловила мои сомнения – и разом их пресекла. Без слов, просто прижалась губами к губам. Это было совершенно умопомрачительно. Ощущения захлестнули меня, как не смогла бы и самая сильная волна.

С ума сойти, я тонула! На суше! Едва осознавая себя, я сильнее прижалась к Лукии, чтобы меня не унесло этой невероятной бурей. И она держала меня очень крепко. Я чувствовала, как заходилось бешеным ритмом её сердце. Неужели правда? Неужели всё это не сон, и Лукия в самом деле любит меня? Я прижималась к ней, боясь поверить.

– Всё хорошо, – шепнула она, гладя мои волосы.

– Спасибо тебе за всё, – зашептала я. – За то, что ты сделала для меня… За то, что ты сейчас здесь… Да просто за то, что ты есть, милая!

– Тебе ведь не меньшее спасибо, маленькая! Я никогда, ни с кем рядом не чувствовала себя такой счастливой… Ни по кому так не скучала… Да я с ума сходила от ревности ко всем двуногим парням вместе взятым!

– Ой, да нужны они мне… И девчонки тоже! Даже Лючия! Она похожа на тебя, даже очень, но когда я на нее смотрела, думала только о тебе, и внутри всё горело, правда!

– Я верю… Хорошо, что за тобой присмотрела моя родня, а то я бы испереживалась вся…

– Не стоило переживать, родня у тебя просто чудо!

– Вот я и надеялась, что вы пересечётесь. Даже поспособствовала этому. Как ты, малышка?

– Хорошо. Знаешь, на самом деле этот мир не так уж отличается от нашего!

– Догадываюсь… Рада за тебя! Кажется, ты здесь уже освоилась?

– Вполне. И тебя ждет чай с клубничным тортом!

– Здорово! Лючия рассказала, да?

– Да. А я помогала печь.

– Для меня? – Лукия прижалась губами к мом волосам. – Ты сама пахнешь клубникой, сладкая!

– Для тебя, конечно… Вот и пахну теперь…

Лукия засмеялась – и снова поцеловала меня.

– Пойдем, клубничка!

Я и правда была клубничного цвета. Кажется, в море со мной никогда такого не случалось! Там, конечно, вода охлаждает… А здесь – я просто горела. От любви! И до дому, казалось, не дошла, а долетела.

Лючия встречала нас на пороге. И обняла обеих.

– Ну как, ты мной довольна, сестрёнка?

– Очень, родная! Спасибо, что сберегла её!

– Всегда рада! Мне было несложно! Потому что приятно… Бет просто замечательная!

– Рада, что она тебе нравится!

– Ну, я давно знала, что тебе ни Сезоны, ничто не указ, ты просто возьмёшь и выберешь, сестрёнка! Как делаем мы на суше.

– Да, – философски заметила Лукия, – порой и у сухопутных стоит кое-чему поучиться!

Я просто широко улыбнулась. Никогда ещё не ощущала себя такой счастливой! И неважно, что в море за политика теперь, я всё равно туда ещё вернусь. Не насовсем, наверно, но… Всё же родная стихия.

– Лукия, а ты не думала переехать на сушу? Раз у тебя тут такая милая родня…

– Нет, я не смогу. Я до безумия люблю не только море, но и свою работу. И девчонок, кто ещё в офисе остался. Как я их брошу в свете кризиса-то? А ты почему спросила? Так понравилась суша?

– Понравилась, но дело скорее в другом, для меня там нет работы… А здесь я вполне уже обустроилась.

– Ох, малышка… Придётся нам именно встречаться, а не жить вместе.

Сердце у меня ёкнуло.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы мы жили вместе?

– Хотела бы, конечно… Но пока что обстоятельства не за нас.

Я замерла. Что же делать? Работа… Или Лукия? И тут вдруг Лючия рассмеялась:

– А почему бы тебе просто не приходить сюда на работу? Совместной жизни это не помешает…

Я задумалась. Море в общем-то недалеко… А Лючия повернулась к сестре.

– Ну, что скажешь? Обещаю не слишком загружать её работой!

– Ну, халявничать тоже особо не позволяй, она хороший работник и деньги ей нужны!

– Не волнуйся, присмотрю… по-родственному!

– Не сомневаюсь в тебе!

– Ещё бы! А сейчас, – Лючия вдруг подмигнула, – целуйтесь!

Вот тут я смутилась донельзя. А Лукия рассмеялась и обняла меня. Неужели теперь так будет всегда? Слишком хорошо… Я закрыла глаза – и сама не поняла, как посмела коснуться губ Лукии. Сейчас, при свидетелях… Но услышала лишь восхищённый вздох Лючии. Неужели она правда принимает нашу природу и так за нас рада? Невероятно… Но тут Лукия ответила на мой поцелуй без всякого смущения, и это перебило все мысли. И надолго. Казалось, я опустилась на самое глубокое морское дно мира. И неважно, что находилась на суше.

Где бы я ни была – там, где я могу быть рядом с Лукией, моя родина. И больше чем родина. Мой мир.

_Задумано: август 2013_

_Записано: ноябрь 2013 – июнь 2018_

_Окончательная вычитка: август-сентябрь 2018_


End file.
